Impossible Love
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Ken and Daisuke both have feelings for each other, but will they be able to tell each other, or will someone just end up getting hurt?
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Notes: _I know there are probably many of these kinds of fics_**, **_but I wanted to try and write one myself. Sorry about the bad title. Ken expresses his feelings about his true love and how he can never tell them the truth. I hope this story doesn't completely suck._

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon._

**Impossible Love**

Ken stared out of the window on the cold winter night. It was very late and the heating had been switched off. He wrapped his blanket around him. His face was very pale and his hands were freezing. It was another restless night for Ken. He was never able to fall asleep anymore, no matter how hard he tired. He spent most of the nights thinking. Thinking about his one true love. No it wasn't Miyako. It was Daisuke Motomiya. Ever since the Digidestined had defeated Malomyotismon, he realised the strong feelings he had for Daisuke. He had always had these feelings, but it was only a little while ago till he admitted these feelings were true.

At first he couldn't believe these feelings so tried to fight them, but he couldn't. Once he realised he could not stop them, he knew they must show that he really loved him. Ken yawned. He looked over to his Digimon partner Wormmon. He was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. Ken envied him. He had no trouble falling asleep at night, while Ken lay awake restlessly. This also effected Ken's performance at school. He who was once the smartest child in school was now receiving some of the worst grades. But he couldn't help. No matter what he did, he was always distracted by Daisuke.

"Why? Why can't I make these feelings go away. I suppose that is a stupid question. It is because I love him. I can't help it but I just do. But of course I cannot tell him that. He is my best friend. What would he think if I told him I loved him? He would probably think I'm some weird demented freak, and would never want to see me again. But would Daisuke ever do something like that?" 

Ken sighed. It began raining outside. Loud drops of water began hitting off the glass. "What am I saying of course he wouldn't like it if I told him the truth. After all, he is in love with Hikari Yagami. She's perfect for him. Well at least I think so anyway. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew that he loved her. And why not, she is a really sweet person and has a great personality. Poor Daisuke… I think they make a good couple but nobody else seems to think so. They all think she should belong with Takeru. Hikari seems to think this as well."

"Daisuke would talk about her all the time. Thoughts and feelings about her that no one would expect from someone like him at all. Daisuke is a really deep and sensitive person. People just don't seem to see that in him. But I do. I study every moment he makes. I know all his fears, all his worries, just nearly everything about him. It angers me the way Hikari treats him. She leads him on, making him do whatever she wants, then going and flirting with Takeru behind his back. Like I said she is a nice person, it's just the way she treats him like dirt. It sickens me. This also upsets him a lot. It has even cause him to cry a lot about it."

"I remember one night. A terrible storm was brewing outside. My parents where away visiting my aunt so I was left in the house alone. I heard someone knock on the door loudly. I rushed and opened the door, to find Daisuke. Tears ran down his face. He looked like he had just had his heart broken. And yes it was true. He may act kinda goofing and all tuff when he is around Hikari but when he asked her out this time he was not. He asked her very seriously, if he would be his girlfriend, but she said no."

"She said her heart belonged to someone else and she couldn't go out with him. It was not until then, till I realised how much a person could be hurt. I afforded to let him stay the night and he accepted. But I knew this night would not be a happy one. He told me everything that had happen. I was crying nearly as much as he was when he told me. But I also felt a hint of guilt when he told me this. I knew that he would still be single when Hikari refused to go out with him. That meant he was available. But how could I think like that! Seeing my best friend in so much pain. I felt like a monster again. Then I realised that I could tell him. Tell him all the feelings I had for him. But then I thought. Would it make him happier? Or only make it worst? I wanted to tell him, really I did, but I couldn't. I became over run with fear."

"Whenever I thought about telling him, my heart would beat faster and faster, my chest would hurt. When he asked me what was wrong, I would just lie and say I need the bathroom or some lame excuse like that. I'm coward. But it's probably for the best, that I don't tell him. Like I've been saying he can do so much better than me. Perhaps sometimes he can be a little full of himself and annoying at times. But I love him and I always will. He's such a sweet person."

"I couldn't believe that he forgave me after all the horrible things I done when I was the Digimon Kaiser. He was the first one to forgive me. He stood up for me against the others and said I had changed, even though no one believed him. That's Daisuke. He'll fight for what he believes in, even if the others don't agree. That's what makes him such a great leader. Even if the other Digidestined don't think of him as a great leader, I do. He doesn't like hurting his friends and will encourage everyone when they're down. Like Takeru he won't let anyone loose hope of what's right. If it wasn't for him I may not be with the others just now. He kept encouraging me to join. So did Miyako, but he had faith in me the whole time."

"Maybe one day I will tell him my feelings for him. But I am too scared too. I wish I were brave like him. Most of the time he acts like he isn't afraid of anything, but I know that isn't true. We tell each other nearly everything. He's told me his fears but I haven't told him my biggest fear of all. I suppose everyone must have guessed what it is by now."

"So now I remain alone. Never knowing what his reaction and answer would be. I am too afraid. I don't want my heart broken by the one I love. Just like what happened with him and Hikari. But if he did reject me I know I would never be able to go on. Knowing the one person I loved would have broken my heart…"

****

Authors Notes: _I was maybe going to write this into a story, but probably not since it was very bad. Please review even though it sucked._


	2. 

****

Authors notes: _Here's chapter two for the fic. I know the chapter is kinda short. Sorry. This is about Daisuke's feelings. I hope it's ok. Thanks for all the nice reviews, I got for the first chapter. ^_^_

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon._

****

Impossible Love: Chapter two.

Daisuke sat on the floor, curled up in a rope of blankets. Thunder echoed through the sky loudly. He winced and covered the blankets over himself. As silly as it might seem, he was afraid of thunder and lighting, ever since he was a little kid. If the others knew, he would be a laughing stock. There was only one person he told, the one person he knew wouldn't tell anybody. Ken Ichijouji. Ken was Daisuke's best friend. They had been friends for a very long time now, and Daisuke was glad. He'd never had a friend quite like Ken. He was so different from everyone else. So quite, so gentle, so mysterious… 

Tears ran down Daisuke's cheeks as he thought about Hikari. About how she rejected him. It happened two months ago, but he could never really let go. He missed her so much, and since the incident, she never talked to him much. Instead he went off with Takeru, Daisuke's rival for Hikari's heart. And it looked like he had won. He knew this would happen, it was bounded to sometime or another. All the other Digidestined thought Hiakri and Takeru made the perfect couple and were so cute together. Daisuke didn't know if it was just because they're Crest's were similar and worked together, or if it was because both had went to the Digital world before him when they were younger. But he thought mostly it was because the two were best friends.

But Daisuke was determined to win Hikari, he wouldn't give up, even if he knew he would probably loose. Daisuke wouldn't give up on anything, he always do his best to encourage the others, even if they didn't like his advice. This was a very good point about him.

He sighed as he looked over at Chibimon. He was fast asleep, carefree and snoring very loudly. Daisuke chuckled a bit. This was how he, use to be, but now that had all changed. All he wanted was to be alone. He couldn't bear to see Takeru or Hikari together. The pain would hurt him too much. They saved the Digital world so many times, and always came up with solutions, but Daisuke couldn't think of one for this problem.

"How to mend a broken heart? I wonder if it can be mended. I wish this pain would just go away. It's been like this for weeks, it's not fair. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Maybe I have been wasting all my time, waiting for Hikari. Miyako always said I was delusional, but I was to busy chasing Hikari to understand that. Everyone was right…."

"What did I do wrong, I tried everything to try and please her, but nothing worked." Daisuke sighed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Life just isn't fair…" Daisuke looked up from underneath the blanket. A large bolt of lighting blasted through the sky. Daisuke felt over in fright. He felt so embarrassed. The Digidestined with the Digi-egg of Courage, afraid of Lighting? He was amazed that Ken didn't laugh at him when he told him. He didn't even giggle. Daisuke was grateful for this. Ken was always very sympathetic and kind. 

To everyone, both were so different. They all thought Daisuke was obnoxious and annoying, while Ken was sweet and quiet. "That's not what they thought, when he was the Digimon Kaiser. Only I did." Daisuke had faith that Ken would join the Digidestined ever since the day he met him, and of course that day hadn't been so pleasant. Ken had chained him and Veemon to a wall and was going to turn Veemon into a slave.

One of Daisuke's best days was when Ken became good and joined them. He thought back to that day, a smile spread across. "It's been a while since I've seen Ken. I'd better phone him soon." It was very annoying how him and Ken lived so far apart from each other. They would always have to take the train to see each other. Although they lived far away, this did not put a damper on their friendship. "I wonder why Ken is so different compared to the other Digidestined. He's so different from Hikari, I would love him more than I could ever love her…." Daisuke stopped, realising what he had just said. "Did I just say I loved Ken!" Daisuke gasped at the thought. He couldn't really love Ken could he? "How can I say that? Ken's my best friend, I can't love him…."

He sighed, trying to get the thought out of his head. But it failed. He knew it was wrong to think like that, but at the same time, he liked the thought. "This is stupid, I don't really love him. Do I?" The thunder and lightning outside seemed to stop. Daisuke switched on his lamp and snuggled up into bed. He grapped the pillow and squeezed it tightly towards his chest. He yawned loudly. "I'm being stupid, I'm just thinking all this up because I'm tired. I don't really believe it. I couldn't love him…."

****

Authors Notes: _I hope that was ok. The next chapter will be up very soon, if someone wants it to. Please review._


	3. 

****

Authors Note: _Here chapter three. I hope it's all right. Chapter four should be up shortly, if anyone likes this._

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon._

****

Impossible Love: Chapter 3

Ken was curled up in bed. Half awake, half-asleep. He found himself being tossed up and down. He looked up to see the cute bug like Digimon bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Wormmon, what are you doing?" asked Ken yawning loudly.

"It's 10:00am Ken, time to get up!" cried the little Digimon.

Ken ignored him and turned back over.

Wormmon frowned. "This is very unlike you Ken. You use to get up really early, being prepared for a hard day of work, ahead. You know what they say, Early to bed, early to rise." 

"Sorry Wormmon, I'm just a little tired."

"You mean, you didn't sleep well again?"

Ken nodded. Knowing that his Digimon would ask a bundle of questions, he slipped his slippers on and got up.

"You always seem to have trouble getting to sleep now. Maybe it's a medical problem. You should see a doctor."

Ken shook his head. "Its nothing like that."

"Could it be something from the Digital world causing this to happen."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Wormmon nodded and left it at that.

Ken walked into the kitchen and poured out some cereal into a bowl. It wasn't for himself, but for Wormmon. Surprisingly enough, the little Digimon seemed to enjoy cereal, especially lucky charms. For the past few weeks, Ken seemed to be loosing his appetite. He smiled slightly as he watched his Digimon scoff down the cereal. His parents were away on holiday so he had the house to himself for a week. His parents knew he was a mature and a responsible enough kid to look after the house, but they seemed very worried about him. He seemed alone and very depressed lately, but Ken told them he was fine and to go and enjoy their trip.

Ken went into the bathroom to get ready. He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so pale and bold dark rings circled under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, which in a way was true. He was startled as the phone in the living room rang.

"I'll get it!" cried Worrmon.

"Ok…" he replied quietly.

Wormmon was very keen on answering the phone, the only problem was how was Ken going to explain the strange voice if his parents were the ones who called.

"Ken its Daisuke!"

Ken's eyes widened. "Dai-chan!" Ken quickly ran out of the bathroom. He accidentally tripped and knocked his knee off the coffee table. "Oww!" cried Ken before picking up the phone.

"Hell-hello…"

"Hi Ken, its Daisuke."

"I know. I ur mean…Wormmon just told me."

"What was that loud bang?"

"There was no loud bang…"

"Oh."

"Just the television." Ken felt his face turn from pale too red. He couldn't even manage to stay something without stuttering or sounding nervous. Luckily Daisuke didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something today."

Ken felt his heart leap. It had been such a long time since he had seen his friend. "I'd love too!"

Daisuke laughed. "Ok."

Ken felt even more embarrassed. _"Why did I have to say something like? I sounded like some dumb high school girl being asked on a date by the most popular guy in school."_

"So do you wanna get the train over to Odaiba?"

"Yeah."

"Is it all right with you're parents?"

"They're not here right now, they're away on a trip. They'd be fine with it anyway."

"Wow Ken, you're so lucky!"

"My parents would never let me stay alone while they went away. Even with Jun, around they still don't trust me in the house without them. Its like they think I'm to immature and not responsible enough to be left alone."

Ken chuckled into himself. Daisuke was known to cause trouble. Ken remembered how he had managed to break his window five times while playing soccer in his room. And once he had blown up the kitchen by trying to melt army men figures in the microwave.

"Hey maybe, one night while you're parents are away, I could come and stay with you."

"Uhhh…sure that would be great." That was a thought Ken liked, but feared. With Daisuke going to sleep in the same room as him, he knew he would never get any sleep. He'd also be embarrassed about the thoughts he would have with Daisuke there.

"I'll meet you at the train station in about two hours then?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to get ready now."

"Usually you're up really early Ken. So you couldn't sleep?"

Ken sighed. "No…" Ken wanted to tell Daisuke it was because of him, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Me either." replied Daisuke. "Well I'll see you soon. Ja ne!"

"Goodbye, Dai-chan." replied Ken, slowly putting the phone down.

Ken sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Ken jumped, but calmed down once he saw it was Wormmon. "Oh nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Aren't you happy to be seeing Daisuke?"

"Of course I am."

Wormmon could see Ken's face turn pale again.

Ken rushed into the bathroom. He didn't want to be late in case he missed a train. He looked into the mirror again and frowned. Usually he wasn't bothered by the way he looked, but he didn't want Daisuke to see him like this. He opened a cupboard underneath the bathroom sink and took out a makeup bag. It was his mothers old one. She didn't really wear much makeup so most of the stuff in it wasn't used. He took out some concealer to make himself not look so pale. He felt very embarrassed by the thought of putting it on, but he didn't want to go out looking like shit while spending time with his secret crush.

He quickly got dressed, trying to find something suitable to wear. Once he had he grapped his backpack and some money. "How do I look Wormmon? Is this all right to wear or should I change?"

"I think you look fine Ken. Why are you so worried about how you look today anyway?"

"Oh no reason."

"You've been acting nervous all morning, before and even more since Daisuke phoned you."

"Oh…" was all Ken could say. He couldn't come up with a good explanation without admitting his feelings about Daisuke to Wormmon.

Blushing, Ken quickly opened his backpack. "Are you coming with me, Wormmon?"

"No Ken you go ahead."

Ken nodded nervously and walked over to the door. "I'll be gone for a couple of hours. I'll bring you something to eat back home. You sure, you don't mind being left here alone."

"No don't worry."

Ken turned the doorknob, when suddenly his partner spoke out.

"Ken, don't be afraid to tell Daisuke the truth."

Ken quickly turned around, but Wormmon had already returned to his room. He slowly walked out and locked the door.


	4. 

****

Authors notes: _Here's chapter four, I hope its all right. _

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon._

****

Impossible love: Chapter four

Daisuke slowly walked to the train station. He wore a large jacket and a scarf around his neck because of the extremely cold weather Odaiba was having. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together, trying to keep warm. He couldn't get the thought of last night out of his head. _"He's so different from Hikari, I would love him more than I could ever love her…" _Daisuke repeated what he had said last night over and over again. He was becoming more frustrated. Part of him wanted to loose this thought but another wanted to hold on to it.

__

"This shouldn't be happening. I don't love Ken. I love Hikari. Even though she's dating Takeru, that means I can still love her, right?" Daisuke gave aloud sigh. _"Besides Ken wouldn't like me like that. Miyako is all over him all the time. I bet he'll end up getting married to her one day. Besides he's a genius and I'm just a dumb retarded, looser. I couldn't even get Hikari to love me. So why would he love me…"_

Ken sat on the train staring out of the window, lost in his thoughts. The train was rather crowded but Ken wasn't focusing on that. He couldn't stop thinking about what Wormmon had said to him. _"Ken, don't be afraid to tell Daisuke the truth." _ Did Wormmon know? Did he know all his feelings about Daisuke and if he did was it that obvious. He hoped not. Luckily sometimes Daisuke wasn't that observant. But perhaps if he dropped some hints… Ken kicked himself mentally. If he did hint to Daisuke that he liked him then Daisuke would probably think he was some sick weirdo.

__

"Wormmon must know. Why else would he have said that. Maybe Wormmon's right, maybe I should tell him. But…" Ken sighed into himself. _"I'm still a coward. Wormmon always looks for the best in situations but I don't think there is a good solution for my problem. And yet I wonder why I feel this way. So drawn to him. He's my best friend, but of course I've always wondered why he would want to be friends with someone like me. Even after the torture I put innocent defenceless Digimon through. I was a monster, but yet, he forgave me. That is the sign of a true friend. But can it be the sign of true love?"_

"I have so many questions but yet so little answers. Answers I shall never know unless I conquer my fear. Love, friendship, happiness, these things, I thought I'd never experience them. While I was the Digimon Kaiser, I put my effort into destroying all these things, but yet I want to feel them now. Why does love have to be so difficult?"

Daisuke waited anxiously at the train station. He looked at his watch, the train was due to arrive at any minute. _"I must stop thinking about this. Ken is my friend, nothing else. I'll force myself to put these thoughts behind and enjoy myself and have fun today."_

The train stopped. Ken tried to push past the crowd of people all trying to get off. A large man pushed past him. "Outta the way kid!" Ken found himself falling. He closed his eyes shut, expecting to hit the ground. Instead he felt someone holding him up. He looked up and saw his best friend.

"Ken are you all right?" he asked quickly, concerned about his friend.

Ken nodded, turning a deep shade of red. "Tha…thank you, Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled. "No problem buddy."

An awkward silence…

"It really is cold today, isn't it."

Ken nodded in agreement. He noticed Daisuke's hands, which had turned quite red. "Didn't you bring gloves."

"Nah, I couldn't find them. I probably lost them somewhere."

"Here take mine." replied Ken, handing him the gloves.

"But what about you?"

Ken blushed. "I'll be fine. My jacket has long sleeves so my hands won't get too cold."

Daisuke took the gloves. "Thanks Ken." 

"You're welcome."

The two friends began to walk.

"So did you bring Wormmon?" asked Daisuke.

"No, he wanted to stay home. How about Chibimon, did you bring him?"

"Nah, all he would do is complain."

Ken chuckled a bit. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Who, Wormmon?"

Ken smiled. "Never mind." He liked the way Daisuke didn't pick up things right away. He didn't think it made Daisuke dumb or stupid but may him seem rather cute.

"I left Chibimon with five bars of chocolate. He'll be eating so much he wont even notice I'm gone."

"Hey lets go to the arcade! I haven't been there for a long while."

Ken was slightly surprised. He would always go there, usually to challenge Takeru on the fighting video games to try and impress Hikari.

Ken nodded. "Sure let's go."

************************************

"Alright I'm going to beat you! I am the master at this game!"

Ken smiled. Daisuke's overconfidence seemed to annoy a lot of people but Ken liked it. Ken could win easily at this game if he wanted to, he was able to programme hundreds of computer programmes and games, so basically he was a master at video games. But instead, he decided to let Daisuke win.

"Ha I win! I'm unstoppable! I'm the master! No one can beat me!" 

__

"You sure are Daisuke."

"Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Ken nodded and followed his friend.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything you want is fine, Dai-chan."

"Hey how about some pizza?"

"That'd be great." replied Ken, giving his friend a small smile.

Ken watched as Daisuke scoffed down a large slice of pizza.

"This is great! Aren't you going to eat the rest of yours?"

Ken looked down at his plate. He hadn't even eaten half a slice yet. He pushed his plate towards Daisuke. "I'm not really hungry right now. You can have it."

"Thanks Ken."

"You're welcome."

Daisuke stared at Ken while he wasn't looking. He was pretty. "_I never really noticed how attractive Ken looks. He's so kind and polite. I wish I could be more like him…"_

Daisuke slowly took bites out of his pizza. He felt greedy eating nearly two pizzas while Ken hadn't anything.

"So..Um…how's soccer being going?" asked Daisuke trying to escape his thoughts.

"I haven't played in a while."

"But you're the team captain."

"I've been to preoccupied lately."

Daisuke gave a sympathetic smile. "I know how that feels. To do you wanna talk about it?"

Ken became panicked. "Um…no it's ok."

"I haven't played for a while either. How about we go to the park and get a game?"

"Sure I'd love too!" Ken winced. There he went again, sounding like some popular girl getting a date. "I mean ur…sure."

"Let's head back to my apartment and get my soccer ball."

**********************************

Daisuke opened the door and they both went in. The apartment was a mess. Ken's mum would never leave the apartment in a mess like this. She was a total clean freak. Ken had a feeling that Daisuke was the cause of the mess.

Daisuke blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about the mess. I forgot all about it. I should have cleaned up the place before you came."

"Don't feel embarrassed, it's fine."

"I'll go get the ball. You can just stay in the living room."

Ken nodded.

Suddenly the door opened. Daisuke's older sister Jun walked in. She frowned when she noticed the mess the house was in. "Daisuke! Haven't you cleaned up yet! Mum and dad are gonna kill you when they see this place."

She then noticed Ken sitting on the couch. "Oh hi Ken."

Ken stood up. "Hello Jun, how are you today?"

"Apart from the big test I've gotta study for this weekend, I'm fine. I haven't seen you in awhile. Here or on the T.V."

Ken blushed slightly. In the pass, he was interviewed on television very often. Hundreds of reporters would wait outside just to get one interview with him. But lately none came around. Not that Ken cared, he was glad just to be an ordinary kid. Daisuke always thought he was lucky to be sort of famous, but Ken just found it annoying.

"Well it's good to know you're here. All Daisuke has been doing is staying in his room moping about, he won't even tell me or my mum and dad what it's about. At least he's got a friend now."

Daisuke came out angry. "Jun what are you saying about me!?"

Jun sighed. "Nothing, nothing."

"Well who said you could talk to Ken."

"Well nobody said I couldn't, did they?"

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Boy Daisuke, that's real mature. I don't even understand why Ken would want to be friends with someone like you. You both are so different. He's nice and sweet and you're just a monster."

Daisuke was angry but hurt. Their people went again, saying he and Ken were so different. Ken turned red. He didn't want dragged into this brother, sister conflict.

"Well Dai-chan you should be greatful you have Ken as a friend or you would still be sitting in you're room all alone." replied Jun before going into her room.

"That Jun, she thinks she know everything!" Daisuke clinched his fists, tightly together.

"She's not that bad." said Ken trying to make the situation better.

"If I left you alone with her for ten minutes then you'd see what I was talking about." Daisuke picked up his soccer ball and nudged Ken. "C'mon lets go."

Ken nodded and followed his friend out of the apartment.

Daisuke and Ken walked to the park in silence. Ken started to wonder what was wrong.

__

"Stupid Jun. Why does she have to say stuff like that. There's another person who thinks Ken and I, are the exact opposite. This is so annoying. Before I wouldn't care but now…" Daisuke felt like he wanted to cry. But he couldn't, not in front of Ken anyway. _" Why have all my feelings turned to Ken, just a few days ago I was totally in love with Hikari. But I still am. Maybe I'm just pushing my feelings towards Ken because I'm jealous of Hikari and Takeru being together. Besides I promised myself I wouldn't think about this today. I don't want to ruin today."_

They finally reached the park. Daisuke and Ken quickly ran towards the soccer field. Nobody else was there so they had the field to themselves. Daisuke took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. "Come on Ken, let's play!"

Ken smiled and rushed towards his friends. It was very obvious that Ken was the better soccer player but he wasn't going to try his best, he's like to see the happy look on Daisuke's face if he beat him. 

The two friends raced about the field laughing happily together.

"Motomiya gets the ball and he scores!" Daisuke jumped about the field happily.

"That was a great goal, Dai-chan. You're a great soccer player."

Daisuke chuckled. "Compared to you, I suck. You're the best soccer player around. Remember when you kicked my butt at the soccer match we had a few years ago. That proved how good you are."

Ken's face turned pink. "But Dai..Dai-chan, remember went I was about to score a goal, you stopped me. I mean that was a really good tackle."

Daisuke smiled. "Maybe, but you're the best player."

Daisuke stopped talking and looked up towards the sky. Soft flakes of snow fell softly on to his face. "It's snowing…"

Ken smiled. "It's so pretty."

Daisuke nodded and stuck out his tongue. "I love catching the snowflakes on my tongue."

"Me too." replied Ken. He stuck out his tongue and started slowly twirling around in circles like Daisuke. Both laughed and fell on to the ground.

"It's getting kind cold." said Daisuke wrapping his arms tightly together.

Ken nodded. "You're right."

"Hey I know, let's go back to my place and get some hot coco. And maybe you could even stay for the night." 

"Sure, but would you're parents mind?"

"Nah, I doubt it. They think I've been spending to much time by myself lately."

Ken was surprised. "Haven't you seen the other Digidestined?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Not recently."

There was an awkward silence.

__

"I thought I was the one not seeing the other Digidestined. I hope everything with Daisuke is ok."

"Ken-chan let's go back now." said Daisuke lifting up his jacket.

The two friends quickly walked through the park.

"Thanks for coming Ken. I've had a really great time."

"Me too, thanks for inviting me."

"I've missed you a lot Ken." Daisuke held his head in the opposite direction, being embarrassed.

"I've missed you too Dai-chan."

Both friends gave each other a heart-warming smile.

Daisuke laughed. "Hey last one out of the park has to make the hot coco."

Ken giggled. "You're on."

Both began racing through the park. Daisuke ran ahead. "I'm gonna win if you don't…." He stopped suddenly. Hikari and Takeru were together sitting on a bench hugging.

"It's really cold isn't it, Takeru."

"Yes, you must be freezing. Here take my jacket." Takeru took the jacket and wrapped it warmly around Hikari.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks. You're so sweet. But won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry as long as your happy, then I don't mind."

Hikari blushed. "Takeru I love you."

"I love you too, Hikari-chan."

Both moved closer. Hikari wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck and were locked in a sweet kiss.

Tears began to fill Daisuke's eyes. So they really did love each other. Daisuke felt his entire world fall apart.

Ken stood behind him. "Daisuke…."

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He began to run quickly away.

"Daisuke wait!" cried Ken.

Takeru and Hikari looked up.

"Ken? What are you doing here? What's going on?" asked Takeru quickly.

Ken shot both of them a cold glare and began chasing after Daisuke.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Ken panted as he ran though the park. "Daisuke where are you?" He looked down on the ground, one of his gloves that he had given Daisuke to wear, was lying there. He dashed over to the soccer field. Daisuke was sitting on one on the stands, were fans would usually sit when people were playing. Ken slowly walked over to his friend. "Daisuke…."

"Just go away. I need to be alone."

"But…" Ken was lost for words he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"For what happened."

"About Hikari and Takeru going out? That's not your fault."

"I know this must be hard for you, and I…"

"How the hell would you know. Knowing that the one that loved you, rejected you."

"I could imagine it. You can do better. There are lots of people out there…"

"Well I don't care. I've loved Hikari for years. For years I've been chasing after, doing whatever the hell she wanted and then she just went off with that fucking bastard. Life just isn't fair. I'm just a pathetic loser that everybody hates."

"Daisuke don't say that, that's not true." 

"Of course it is!" Daisuke clinched his fists tightly together, trying to stop the tears from filling his eyes. "I'll never find anybody that loves me."

Ken stared at Daisuke. So many different emotions stirred in his eyes. Ken wanted to make the pain go away, for his best friend to be happy again. He took a deep breath. Wondering if he should tell the truth to Daisuke. If he didn't do it now would he ever have another chance? Daisuke was brave, he stood up to his fears and conquered them, this was how he wanted to be. It was now or never. Ken's heart raced faster and faster. He began breathing loudly and slowly. He walked closer to his friend. "Dai…. Daisuke…I have…. Something to tell…you."

Daisuke stared down towards the ground. "Yeah what is it?" 

Clinching his fists tightly he let it out. "I…I… Daisuke I love you!" said Ken stuttering. 

A powerful breeze blew by, the sky became darker, and the air became colder. Daisuke looked up at his friend. His expression was clueless. Had Ken just said what he thought he had said? It had to be a joke, why would Ken ever love him. Was this just a sick joke to make the pain of loosing Hikari increase? "How dare you say that! Why the hell would you say something like that!" 

Ken stepped back, afraid of his friend's harsh words. "But..but Dai-chan…." 

"Don't call me that! You just come here and say you love me, right after my true love has broken my heart! Hikari was the one that I loved, not you!"

Ken stared at his friend. Tears filled his eyes. His world had shattered. The pain he so feared was now coming true.

"I'm sorry…."

"You're sick Ichijouji! I don't believe what you just said!"

Ken's heart sunk as he heard his last name called out with so much hatred in it. He couldn't take it anymore. He backed away and ran. Not ever looking back. An incredible pain took over his body. A pain he had never felt. A pain he had so feared….

****

Authors notes: _I hope that was ok. Sorry for doing that to Ken and making Daisuke mean when Ken told him, but chapter five should be up very soon. Please review._


	5. 

****

Authors Notes: _Here is chapter five of the story. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. _

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon._

****

Impossible Love: Chapter five

Ken ran away, faster than he had ever ran before. A million thoughts and images raced through his mind but all he wanted to do was run. An hour later he finally made it home. The train ride back seemed to never end. He wasn't in a hurry to get home. He wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. Only to escape the pain… 

He quickly ran in his apartment and fell down on the couch. The green bug like Digimon appeared from his room. "Ken…Ken what's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone!" he yelled, pushing his face down on the pillow.

Wormmon slowly approached his friend. Never had he seen Ken in such a terrible state. "But Ken…"

Ken slowly got up. "I want you to go back to the Digital world."

"What are you talking about, Ken!?" 

"Just go…."

"But, I don't want to, Ken. I want to stay here with you."

"I just want to be alone..."

Wormmon quickly climbed on to the couch. He put one of his small legs on Ken's lap. "Does this have something to do with Daisuke?"

Ken quickly whacked Wormmon off the couch. "That's none of you're Business!"

Wormmon looked up from the floor, tears in his eyes.

Ken was shocked realising what he had just done. His sadness deepened. _"I haven't done any thing so cruel like that since I was the Digimon Kaiser." _More tears began to flood his eyes. He slowly bent down and helped Wormmon up. "I'm so…. Sorry."

"Ken, please tell me what's wrong, I can help you." replied Wormmon faintly.

Ken placed Wormmon on the couch, turning away. "No Wormmon. I have to figure this one out for myself."

"But…"

"I don't want to sound selfish but I'd like you to return to the Digital world for the time being. I just need to be myself for awhile."

"I think you've been by yourself long enough, but you are my master and I shall to what you want. Goodbye, Ken."

Ken cringed. Master? Had Wormmon just called him master? Ken hadn't heard this name being addressed to him since he was the Digimon Kaiser. A horrible thought took over him. Was he acting just like he used to be? His heart began beating faster and faster, he was becoming the Digimon Kaiser again. He got down on his knees, his breathing increased. "No this can't be happening!"

He looked around, quickly running into his room. "Wormmon?" But he was gone. The D-3 was lying beside his computer. Wormmon had already gone. I promised myself I'd never be evil again!" He had hurt two of the people he cared for the most, Wormmon one of his best friends and Daisuke, the one he had truly loved for so long. "I hurt Daisuke by telling him I loved him, and I hurt Wormmon when he was only trying to help me…. I'm a monster!" He moved into the bathroom. He looked at himself closely in the mirror. His eyes where puffed up, and his face seemed whiter than snow. _"Why do I have to hurt everybody…"_

"I do not deserve to live. Daisuke I'm sorry…." He slowly walked out of the bathroom, into the kitchen. Opening a drawer, he took out the sharpest knife he could find. He gently raced his finger against the sharp blade. "I said that if the one person I truly loved broke my heart, I would not be able to go on. Now I've lost the people Icared about the most." He moved into the bathroom, quickly locking the door. 

"Death…" A faint smile touched over his lips. "It might be the cowards way out, but I'd rather have it this way than to live my life in pain and loneliness. Daisuke I was right, you do deserve better. I just hope that Hikari realises how special you are before it's too late. Now I won't be able to hurt anyone again, this is my punishment, a punishment I've deserved for so long…"

*******************************************

Daisuke quickly rushed up the stairs towards his apartment, tears ran down his cheeks. His sister Jun was standing in the doorway, ready to leave. She turned around, quickly noticing her brother. "Daisuke, mum and dad will be out soon, I'm going out…."

He quickly ran past her, nearly knocking her down. "Daisuke!" she called after him. She slowly walked back into the apartment. He was in his room. _"I wonder what's wrong?" _ She gently knocked his room door. "Daisuke is everything ok?"

"Yes now go away! I wanna be alone!"

Jun frowned. Something obviously was up with her brother. She sighed while grapping her bag and leaving.

Daisuke whimpered loudly, he could not help but cry. Everything had happened so fast. "That's two people that have hurt me now…" He groaned angrily. He fiercely kicked his soccer ball in a violent rage. "Why do all the people I have feelings for, want to hurt me…." He sniffed loudly. Chibimon was lying on a pillow in a corner, fast asleep. Daisuke was glad. He didn't want have to explain the whole situation right now. _"I can't believe Ken would do that. I thought he was my best friend. Betrayal, that what I'll ever know. I told Hikari how much I loved her and she just went off with that fucking bastard Takeru. Now Ken. The one person I thought I could trust the most hurt me. I don't understand, why would he do such a cruel thing."_

He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. In it lay two photo frames. One contained a photo of him and Hikari together and the other showed a picture of him and Ken. He frowned in disgust. He threw the photo frame with the picture of Hikari and him against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Chibimon snorted a bit. With all the chocolate he had eaten he'd be asleep for a long time. He then took the photo frame with him and Ken. He lifted it up, ready to throw it into the air, but suddenly he stopped. He couldn't do it. He looked at the photograph. He and Ken looked so happy. A slight smile came upon Daisuke's lips. Was Ken's real intention really to hurt him?

__

"Maybe I was overreacting. What if Ken did mean what he said? What if he really did love me? But why would anyone love me…" Daisuke frowned, placing the photo back on his desk. _"No Ken would never do something so cruel. He wouldn't lie to me. Ken's my best friend, he wouldn't to that." _Daisuke was shocked. "Oh god…" he fell on to the bed. _"He was telling the truth. I was just so upset about Hikari to realise. But I can't…" _He slapped him self angrily. "No I can't keep lying to myself, I do love him. I was just so upset, that I thought no one would love me back. Now look how I've shown my love…my hurting him." 

Sadness struck over him, as he thought about how hurt Ken must be. He remembered when Hikari had rejected him. At least she did in a gentle way. He had yelled and cursed at Ken, for showing his love. Quickly he got up and rushed out the apartment, leaving the door wide open. 

********************************************

Darkness reached upon every corner of the room. In the middle of the floor he sat, lightly jagging the knife into the tip of his index finger. So this was how he was going to die. By killing himself… He knew it was the coward's way out, but he had been one all his life. It seemed like his only reason for existence was for to hurt all the people around him and only bring suffering and pain upon himself. Well at least he would be able to escape now, and everyone would be happy. It was for the best.

Slowly he moved from his position, and got up. He moved towards his bookcase and took a photo frame down from one of the shelves. It was a picture of him and Daisuke. That had been a great day. Them, plus their Digimon partners had went to the park. It was one of Ken's greatest memories. One that he never wanted to loose. Although it only happened a few months ago, it seemed like years. Instead of being happy and having fun, he was overcome with depression. He gently kissed Daisuke's picture before putting the photo frame on the floor.

He took the knife and fiercely tore it against his wrists. Blood began leaking out through his skin. He smiled. He ripped the knife against his skin again. He repeated it over and over till he could no longer do it. The pain ached through his veins, he grapped hold of his wrists, whimpering a little. It hurt so badly, but that what was supposed to happen. Blood kept gushing through the cuts, he was pleased to see he succeeded and had not chickened out at the last moment. He lay down on the floor, hoping that death would draw near. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What would happen after death? Would he go to Heaven or would he go to Hell? Either way, he didn't care. As long as he was free from this world and the horrible memories that would haunt him. The pain was increasing, his eyes filled with tears. Gathering his last bit of strength, he stood up, slashing his wrist one last time violently. Immediately he fell down.

Suddenly he could hear someone calling out.

"Ken!" the voice shouted.

"Damnit, I can't even be alone in peace to die…."

"Ken!" the voice called out again.

Ken gasped as he realised who it was that was calling out for him. The brunette haired boy quickly opened the door. He gasped at the sight of seeing his best friend lying on the floor covered in blood. "Ken!" Quickly he raced towards his friend. "Ken what happened, why, why did you do this?!" He cried, noticing the knife lying next to Ken.

"I am sorry Daisuke…."

"No don't be sorry. You have no right to be sorry, I mean this was my fault!"

"I didn't mean to tell you, but I've loved you for so long Daisuke and seeing you so upset hurt me, I thought maybe if I told you the truth then you wouldn't be so sad, but instead I only hurt you more…."

"No!" Daisuke lifted Ken's arms. Bring him closer into a slight hug. Tears ran down his face. "I was just confused, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I didn't mean it. Ken I love you too. I have for a long time I just didn't realise it. Please just don't die."

"I love you with all my heart, Daisuke and I have only hurt you again. This is my punishment. I hope Hikari will realise how special you are. And you two will be together forever….."

"What?! Fuck Hikari! I don't care about her it's you and….."

All of Ken surroundings grew darker and blurry. "I'll always watch over you, my Dai-chan. I am truly sorry…"

Suddenly everything blacked out…

****

Authors notes: _I hope that was all right. The next chapter should be up shortly._


	6. 

****

Authors Notes: Here's the last chapter I hope it's ok.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Impossible Love: Chapter six

Darkness was all that could be seen far and near. His head pounded fiercely and every part of his body seemed to ache, especially his arms. He struggled to open his eyes. He could hear muffled voices all around him. After various attempts, he just kept his eyes shut. Images began to cross his mind, but everything was so blurry, he could barely remembered what had happened. His mind went a blank, he needed rest. He decided to put his thoughts aside, but all of a sudden he could hear crying. _"What could that be?"_ It sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. _"Damnit, why does my head hurt so much?"_

Suddenly it was all starting to come back to him. The day with Daisuke. He had told Daisuke that he loved him but this just angered him, then because of a broken heart, he had tried to kill himself. He cringed mentally. He couldn't face Daisuke anymore. _"Why couldn't I have just died….."_

"Please Ken, please be alright, please don't die."

That voice, it also sounded so familiar to him.

"Ken please wake up soon, you'll get better, but please just don't die…."

It was Daisuke….

What was he doing here? Ken wondered.

"You're my best friend in the whole world and I didn't mean to hurt you. This is all my fault, I never ever meant to hurt you."

Ken felt like he wanted to cry.

__

"Daisuke…"

"Ken I love you….." cried Daisuke gripping tightly on to the sheets of Ken's bed.

"I love you too…."

Daisuke immediately looked up. Ken was awake. "Ken!" A huge smiled spread across his face. He leapt on Ken, hugging him tightly. Ken squirmed a bit as he was in so much pain already. Daisuke saw this and at once, let go of his friend. Tears of joy filled his eyes.

"Ken, are you alright?" he asked in a faint whisper.

Ken nodded slowly.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"Daisuke this is not you're fault. If there is anyone to be blamed for this, it is me."

"What?! Don't say that, I was the one that nearly drove you to you're death. I don't know why I even said the things I said. I was just so confused and upset, but I have always had feelings for you. But what I don't understand is, why you'd ever love someone like me."

Daisuke slowly stood up and turned away. "I mean you're one of the most kind and gentle people I know. It would be so easy for anyone to fall in love with you. You could love anyone, but yet you loved me, when you could do much better." Daisuke frowned and turned back around to face Ken.

A small smile touched Ken's lips. "Daisuke who wouldn't love you. You're my best friend in the whole world. You're kind and brave and will to almost anything to help a friend. I use to envy you're bravery. You had faith in me when no one else did. After I stopped being the Digimon Kaiser, you were the only one that truly believed that I had changed. You stuck up for me when the others were not willing to accept this and you forgave me after the terrible things I put you and the other Digidestined through. After this, I knew that I loved you. Only a friend as true as you would do the things that you have done for me." Ken's eyes watered as he spoke. Talking hurt him but he wanted to express to Daisuke how much he really loved him.

"Ken…" Daisuke wiped the tears away with his tears. "I was so scared, I thought you may have died. You've been asleep for almost two weeks now and I was afraid that you might never wake up. I was afraid I had lost you forever."

"I'd always be with you forever no matter what, Daisuke. Always watching over you."

Daisuke gently touched ken's hand. "So, you forgive me?"

Ken smiled. "Of course. You're my little Dai-chan. I could never be angry at you."

Daisuke blushed. Ken was such a forgiving person, Daisuke had always wanted to be more like him.

"Do my parents know?" whispered Ken,

"Yes. I explained the whole thing to them. They were very upset and worried. I told them it was all my fault. They've been coming here everyday."

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of my time, I wanted to be here to make sure you were ok. If anything had happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on."

This brought Ken back to what he had said. _"But if he did reject me I know I would never be able to go on. Knowing the one person I loved would have broken my heart…" _Ken was amazed at how he had survived. He was sure he would be dead, but as soon as Daisuke had arrived, he wished he could be alive with his love forever. _"Perhaps it was knowing that Daisuke loved me back, kept me alive." _Ken felt everything becoming darkened around him. It was hard for him to keep his eyes opened. He yawned softly. "I feel so tired. I don't think I can stay awake."

Daisuke smiled. He bent down and kissed Ken softly on his forehead. "That's alright, you need you're sleep. Sweet dreams my little Ken-chan." He got up and walked towards the door.

"I love you." Ken whispered before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too and I promise I will never hurt you again…." 

With that Daisuke gently shut the door, leaving his love to rest….. 

****

Authors Notes: I hope the ending was ok. I let Ken live. I'm not evil enough to kill Ken. It would just be too sad. Daisuke and Ken are meant to be together. ^_^

Please review. I hope the story didn't suck.


End file.
